musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Dido (Sängerin)
thumb|Dido (2007) Dido (* 25. Dezember 1971 in London; eigentlich: Dido Florian Cloud de Bounevialle O'Malley Armstrong''Zitat aus einem Interview in der Sharon Osbourne Show am 16. Oktober 2003. Auf die Frage, wie ihr richtiger Name sei: ''It's Dido Florian Cloud de Bounevialle O'Malley Armstrong) ist eine britische Popsängerin und Songwriterin französisch-irischer Abstammung. Biografie Dido besuchte zunächst die City of London School for Girls und danach die Westminster School (beides historische Privatschulen). Nachdem ihr Interesse für Musik geweckt war, ging sie auf die Londoner Guildhall School of Music und lernte dort Klavier und Geige zu spielen. Sie ist die Schwester des Musikproduzenten Rollo Armstrong (Faithless, Dusted). Künstlerischer Werdegang Vor ihrer Solokarriere war Dido Background-Sängerin bei Faithless, der Band ihres Bruders Rollo. Gleichzeitig nahm sie Stücke auf, die auf Odds and Ends von ihrer Plattenfirma zu Promo-Zwecken veröffentlicht wurden. Diese Stücke sind auch auf ihrem Debütalbum No Angel (1999) zu finden. Der kommerzielle Erfolg blieb zunächst aus und Dido tingelte durch Amerika. Das Lied Thank You wurde 1998 zum Soundtrack des Films Sliding Doors. Der endgültige kommerzielle Durchbruch gelang Dido, als Eminem (mit ihrer Einwilligung) ein Sample ihres Liedes Thank You als Grundlage für seinen Hit Stan benutzte. Daraufhin wurden das Album sowie die Singles Here with Me (welcher der Titelsong der Fernsehserie Roswell war) und Thank You zu Millionensellern. 2002 nahm Dido zusammen mit Carlos Santana das Lied Feels Like Fire auf, das auf Santanas Album Shaman veröffentlicht wurde. Didos zweites Album Life for Rent erschien im September 2003. Die erste Singleauskopplung White Flag war im Herbst 2003 ein Nummer-eins-Hit in Deutschland, Österreich und Italien. Life for Rent war im August 2004 bereits mehr als 40 Wochen in den Top-100-Albumcharts vertreten und wurde in Deutschland mit Vierfach-Platinhttp://www.sonybmg.at/company.php?id=22&infoid=16&newsid=562 ausgezeichnet (für 800.000 in Deutschland verkaufte Exemplare). Im Jahr 2004 ging Dido auf Welttournee und trat auch in Deutschland und Österreich auf. Auf dem Live-8-Konzert am 2. Juli 2005 sang sie im Duett mit Youssou N’Dour in London und in Versailles. Ebenfalls im Juli 2005 erschien das erste Livealbum Live at Brixton Academy. In der zweiten Jahreshälfte 2006 begann Dido mit der Produktion eines dritten Albums, das 2007 erscheinen sollte. Am 22. Dezember 2006 verstarb jedoch ihr Vater William Armstrong, so dass sich die Albumveröffentlichung verschob. Das Album Safe Trip Home erschien somit erst Mitte November 2008. Bei diesem Album, das in Deutschland auf Platz 3 Musiknachrichten vom 25. November 2008 bei musik-base.de der Albumcharts eingestiegen ist, hat Dido eng mit dem Produzenten Jon Brion zusammengearbeitet. Dieser ermutigte sie dazu, bei den Aufnahmen die Tonspuren für Schlagzeug und Klavier selbst einzuspielen.Künstlerbeschreibung bei musik-base.de Diskografie Alben Singles * Download-Single (aus dem Film Sex and the City 2) DVDs * Dido - Live at Brixton Academy (2005) Features mit Sister Bliss * 1999 Bad Man (4 Track Single) mit Skinny * 1999 Failure (4 Track Single) mit Eminem * 2000 Stan mit Santana * 2002 Feels Like Fire mit Faithless * 1995 Salva Mea (Originale Trip-Hop-Version wie auf der „Forever-Faithless“-DVD) * 1996 Flowerstand Man * 1997 Reverence * 1998 Postcards * 2001 Worthless * 2001 One Step Too Far * 2004 No Roots * 2006 Last This Day * 2010 North Star mit Rufus Wainwright * 2004 I Eat Dinner mit 2Pac * 2005 Don’t You Trust Me Auszeichnungen ECHO: * 2002: Künstlerin international Brit Awards: * 2002: Bestes britisches Album (für No Angel) * 2002: Beste britische Solokünstlerin * 2004: Beste britische Single (für White Flag) * 2004: Beste britische Solokünstlerin Literatur * 2001: Maximum Dido – The Unauthorised Biography of Dido (Audio-Biografie) * 2001: Maximum Dido – The Unauthorised Biography of Dido in Words and Pictures Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Offizielle Website von Dido (englisch) * * * Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:Echo-Preisträger Kategorie:Brite Kategorie:Engländer Kategorie:Geboren 1971 Kategorie:Frau ar:دايدو bn:ডিডো bs:Dido (pjevačica) cs:Dido da:Dido (sangerinde) en:Dido (singer) eo:Dido (kantistino) es:Dido (cantante) fa:دایدو (خواننده) fi:Dido (laulaja) fr:Dido ga:Dido he:דיידו hr:Dido hu:Dido (énekesnő) id:Dido (penyanyi) it:Dido (cantante) ja:ダイド ka:დაიდო (მომღერალი) lt:Dido ml:ഡൈഡോ ms:Dido Florian Cloud de Bounevialle O'Malley Armstrong nah:Dido Armstrong nl:Dido Armstrong no:Dido Armstrong pl:Dido (piosenkarka) pt:Dido (cantora) ro:Dido ru:Dido simple:Dido sr:Дајдо sv:Dido Armstrong tr:Dido (şarkıcı) uz:Dido vi:Dido (ca sĩ) zh:蒂朵 Kategorie:Alle Artikel